Résurrection
by Sirius-05
Summary: La vie est un long fleuve tranquille dit on, mais c’est faut, la vie est semée d’embûches et l’on passe son temps à essayer de les éviter. Chaque vie a ses propres charmes, ses propres bonheurs et ses propres difficultés et l’on vie avec.
1. Chapter 1

**Résurrection**

La vie est un long fleuve tranquille dit-on, mais c'est faut, la vie est semée d'embûches et l'on passe son temps à essayer de les éviter. Chaque vie a ses propres charmes, ses propres bonheurs et ses propres difficultés et l'on vie avec. La vie humaine est trop précieuse pour la gâcher…

L'enfance est la période la plus fantastique dit-on. C'est vrai. L'enfance est peuplée de rêves… notre monde est limité aux fées, aux lutins et autres créatures tout droit sortis de notre imagination. Mais ce qui caractérise surtout l'enfance, c'est le fait que nous ayons des héros… Que serait la vie sans héros, nos pères en étaient un, ainsi que nos mère, pour nous ces deux êtres étaient capables de faire n'importe quoi… Quelle déception que découvrir que tout ce en quoi on croyait n'était que mensonge…

L'être humain n'est rien de plus que ce qu'il est, il n'y a ni fées, ni lutins, ni sorcière et s'il le moindre doute est permis, celui-ci est vite balayé par la science… pourtant il y a une chose que la science ignore… l'existence des héros…

* * *

**Kathleen Connor, 25 ans, Phoenix.**

Kathleen Connor, n'avait pas une vie facile… A 25 ans, elle vivait seule avec sa sœur aînée, Clarissa, dans un appartement miteux. Elles n'avaient pas un sou de côté et devaient travailler comme des folles pour réussir à le garder et ne pas mourir de faim… Heureusement elles étaient toutes deux courageuses et ne reculaient devant rien, non, rien. Pourtant il y avait bien une chose dont elles avaient peur… Que leur secret soit découvert… Elles avaient déjà été rejetées une fois à cause de celui-ci et la douleur avait été trop forte, elles ne voulaient plus jamais revivre cela… Pourtant il avait été découvert…

Il y a quelques jours, le téléphone avait sonné, c'était Clarissa qui avait décroché. Un homme disant être un généticien étudiant les particularités des gènes humains était au bout du fil… Sa sœur, prise de panique, l'avait évidemment éconduit en lui disant qu'elles étaient tout à fait normales. Mais depuis, elle sursautait à chaque coup de téléphone…

Kate, quant à elle, était également inquiète mais elle savait mieux le cacher… Sa vie n'était vraiment pas facile.

- Connor, tu vas te bouger oui ? Ca fait trois fois que je te dis d'aller servir ce client ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? Tu veux que je te débouche les oreilles ? Vociféra Mr Willys, un homme à la mine patibulaire qui n'était autre que le patron de Kate.

La jeune femme n'avait eu d'autre choix que de travailler, tout comme sa sœur, pour subvenir à leurs besoins et elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'un travaille dans un petit café dans l'angle d'une des grandes rues de Phoenix. Le café était miteux, son patron exécrable et la clientèle plus que douteuse mais au moins elle était payée…

- Non, ça ira… marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant avec la commande vers le client en question.

Kate sentit les effluves de l'alcool avant même d'arriver devant l'homme, ça la dégoûtait.

- Voici monsieur, désirez-vous autre chose ? demanda-t-elle en se forçant à prendre un ton aimable.

- Mais certainement ma jolie ! Viens avec moi au toilettes, je te dirai ce que je désir ! répondit l'homme en posant une de ses mains sur ses fesses.

Kate vit rouge, elle était inquiète, épuisée, son patron n'arrêtait pas de l'insulter au point qu'elle ne se sentit plus bas que terre et voilà que cet être immonde posait ses sales pattes sur elle, c'en était trop et l'inévitable arriva, sa main partit toute seule… et la voix de son patron aussi…

- Connor ! Tu es viré !

- Avec plaisir ! lui cria-t-elle avant de claquer son tablier à la figure de l'homme et de partir en claquant la porte, laissant derrière elle son ex-patron bouillonnant de rage et des client abasourdis.

Et voilà ! sa vie n'était qu'un enfer, elle se retrouvait sans travail, bientôt Clarissa et elle se retrouveraient à la rue et ce généticien qui venait mettre le trouble dans leur vie…

Elle courait désormais dans les rues, la vision brouillée par les larmes... heureusement que l'appartement était assez éloigné de son ancien lieux de travail, elle ne voulait pas que Clarissa la voit dans cet état…

Quand elle arriva chez elle ses larmes s'étaient finalement taries et c'est avec un semblant de sourire qu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble dans lequel elles vivaient.

Etrangement, une fois devant le perron, elle n'avait pas du tout envi d'entrer dans cet endroit, elle avait une étrange impression, un danger s'y trouvait… Bien sur, le quartier ne pouvait pas être qualifié comme étant sur, mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça auparavant…

Mais sa sœur s'y trouvait et quoi que fut se danger, elle devait y entrer.

Elle se résolut à enter et c'est avec appréhension qu'elle grimpa les multiples escaliers qui menaient à son appartement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpait les étages, son appréhension grandit, renforcé par le silence absolu qui y régnait…

Elle arriva finalement sans encombre à son palier. L'obscurité était de maître et aucune lumière ne perçait de chez elle ce qui n'était pas normal, sa sœur aurait du être là à l'heure qu'il était et elle ne pouvait pas être aller se coucher, elle l'attendait toujours…

C'est avec les mains tremblantes qu'elle glissa sa clé dans la serrure et qu'elle ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était sombre et silencieuse et une odeur étrange flottait dans l'air. Kate actionna l'interrupteur mais la lumière semblait être morte comme tout ce qui vivait dans cet immeuble d'ailleurs…

- Clarissa ? appela la jeune femme.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint ce qui accentua son inquiétude. Kate s'avança dans la pièce en plissant les yeux, espérant ainsi les accoutumer à l'obscurité mais elle ne vit toujours rien. Se qui la dérangeait plus qu'autre chose c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que quelque chose se passait, se modifiait en elle depuis qu'elle était entrée… Elle avait déjà ressentit cela et généralement ce n'était pas bon signe… cela voulait dire qu'elle absorbait… et à l'instant précis, elle absorbait énormément…

Un grand claquement se fit entendre derrière elle et elle se retrouva dans le noir total. La porte venait subitement de se refermer.

Prise de panique, elle fit un pas en avant et son pied butta contre quelque chose qu'elle n'identifia pas. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait faire revenir la lumière. N'étant plus près de l'interrupteur, elle n'eut plus qu'une solution… Elle s'immobilisa complètement, ferma les yeux et se concentra, en un instant toutes les lumières de l'appartement s'allumèrent.

Tout semblait normal à première vue, ce qui la rassura quelque peu mais quand elle baissa les yeux, son cœur cessa de battre…

* * *

Hum... Bon voilà, j'essaie pas chance avec Heroes... J'adore cette série et je me suis apperçue qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fanfic en parlant donc, je me lance... je vais voir ce que ça va donner...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon où mauvais ce sera toujours bon à savoir...

Gros bisous à tous!

Sirius-05


	2. Chapter 2

**Résurrection**

Sa sœur, Clarissa, était étendue sur le tapis, les yeux ouverts et la bouche semblant exprimer un dernier cri. Le haut de sa tête semblait avoir disparu à partir du front et seul le sang présent, telle une auréole, témoignait de son existence…

Frappée d'horreur, la jeune femme recula mais un obstacle semblait s'être dressé entre elle et la sortie.

Kate fit un bond en arrière en poussant un cri, manquant de tomber à la renverse.

Devant elle se tenait un homme, assez beau à vrai dire, mais sa beauté n'apaisa pas l'instinct de la jeune femme qui lui disait de fuir à toute jambe. Tout en lui donnait froid dans le dos... depuis ses yeux noirs à sa façon de s'habiller. C'était lui qui était responsable de la mort de sa sœur, elle en était certaine…

- Fascinant le truc que vous avez fait avec la lumière… dit-il.

- Qui… êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en reculant doucement.

L'homme sourit à la manière d'un prédateur tandis qu'il avançait d'une démarche féline vers elle.

- La mort. Répondit-il en levant subitement la main.

Kate fut propulsée avec force contre le mur, entre les deux fenêtres du salon, et ne fut plus capable de bouger le moindre muscle, si ce n'est celui de la gorge, qui lui permit de gémir sous le coup de la douleur.

C'était un nouveau pouvoir auquel elle n'avait encore jamais été confrontée, mais il fallait qu'elle essaye de l'utiliser ou elle y laisserait la vie.

Elle se concentra tandis qu'il approchait et soudain, alors qu'il atteignait les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, un déclic se fit dans son esprit et le tueur fut projeté de l'autre côté de la pièce, la libérant par la même occasion.

Kate retomba sur ses pied, un peu chancelante et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre ouverte près d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'homme s'était relevé.

- Ainsi, vous êtes comme lui…

- Comme qui ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

- Ce serait vraiment stupide de votre part de faire ça, vous vous tueriez à coup sur… ce qui faciliterait ma tâche…

- Sauf si je sais faire ça ! dit-elle en se métamorphosant en aigle et en s'envolant par la fenêtre…

Elle avait réussit à s'échapper… Elle n'en revenait pas ! Parfois ses dons étaient de vraies malédictions, mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient de précieux alliés… Si seulement Clarissa avait eu les mêmes… Elle serait peut-être en vie à l'heure qu'il est…

Elle repéra un toit d'immeuble assez vaste et s'y posa. Après avoir repris sa forme originelle, elle se dirigea vers le bord du toit, les larmes qu'elle avait jusque là retenues aux yeux.

Ce monstre avait tué la seule famille qui lui restait... Elle était seule à présent, et ne pouvait compter sur personne. Elle était également en danger… un jours ou l'autre il allait la retrouver… mais ce jour-là, se promit-elle, elle serait prête, elle vengerait sa sœur et toutes ses autres victimes, car elle en était sur, sa soeur n'était pas sa première… Il n'était plus question de cacher ses pouvoirs à présent… et la première chose qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse, c'était trouver ce généticien…

Des larmes de tristesse et de colères mêlées coulaient à présent abondamment sur son beau visage et le temps, ensoleillé il y a quelques secondes se couvrit subitement de nuages noirs… La pluie se mit à tomber quelque minutes plus tard, des éclaires zébrant le ciel…

L'homme était resté devant la fenêtre, observant l'oiseau disparaître à l'horizon, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon aux lèvres.

- Nous nous reverrons bientôt… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un fois l'oiseau disparu, il quitta l'appartement, sans un regard pour sa victime.

**

* * *

****Kathleen Connor, New York **

Kate avait découvert avec horreur que cet homme, ce monstre qui avait assassiné sa sœur devait avoir tué beaucoup de monde pour avoir tant de pouvoirs… elle n'était définitivement pas seule à avoir un don. Kate les avait tous absorbés et certains étaient effrayants : cryokinésie, intuitivité, liquéfaction, mémoire surdéveloppée, ouïe surdéveloppée, prémonition, radioactivité, télékinésie… Heureusement, elle les contrôlait tous à présent… Après avoir faillit atomiser plusieurs fois des lieux publiques, elle s'était retirer du monde pendant un moment pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Elle avait finalement compris comment dompter tout ces pouvoirs… du moins, ceux qu'elle avait eu du tueur et ceux qu'elle avait avant…

Aujourd'hui, elle était devant l'appartement de ce généticien, un certain Mohinder Suresh. Il n'avait pas été difficile de le trouver, peu de généticien, voir aucun mis à part lui, n'étudiaient les gènes particuliers…

Kate ne savait pas de quel côté était ce généticien… Connaissait-il le tueur ? Collaborait-il avec lui ? Ou luttait-il contre lui ?

Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et prit l'apparence du tueur… Si ce Mr Suresh faisait ami-ami avec elle, elle pourrait peut-être lui soutirer des informations sur lui et ensuite le neutraliser… Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait dangereux car ce généticien avait peut-être lui aussi un pouvoir… Mais s'il était contre lui, alors il pourrait l'aider à le trouver…

Elle était à présent devant sa porte et décida d'y entrer sans l'autorisation du propriétaire des lieux… Elle ouvrit la porte grâce à la télékinésie et entra.

L'appartement était simple avec quelques touches de décoration indienne, les murs étaient pour la plupart des étagères contenant des centaines de livres, il y avait également beaucoup de cartes et du matériel scientifique recouvrait les tables…

L'appartement semblait vide mais Kate savait qu'il n'en était rien… Elle avait eu du mal à maîtriser son ouïe surdéveloppée mais elle avait fini par arrêter ses horribles maux de tête et savait maintenant la solliciter quand elle le souhaitait…

Quelqu'un était dans l'appartement, cette personne se déplaçait et avait peur, elle l'entendaitde part le rythme des battements de son cœur… Il n'était pas loin…

Elle entendit soudain le son d'une arme que l'on charge… il était derrière elle…

- Cette fois-ci vous ne m'aurez pas Mr Sylar !

Kate se retourna subitement et cinq coup de feu partirent…

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, sollicitant son don de télékinésie et attendit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, cinq balles étaient à quelques centimètres de son visage et le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le généticien avait de nouveau tiré deux coups que Kate arrêta également…

Bon sang, cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le tueur !

Les sept balles tombèrent à terre et d'un signe de la main, Kate fit venir l'arme dans sa main.

- Vous vouliez me tuer Mr Suresh ? demanda-t-elle avec la voix du tueur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Finir le travail que vous avec commencé l'autre jour ? trouver une nouvelle liste ?

- Le travail ? Une liste ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Vous savez pertinemment bien de quoi je veux parler…

Kate ne dit rien, préférant le laisser dire ce dont elle n'avait aucune idée…

- Peter n'a pas réussit à vous éliminer mais quelqu'un le ferra un jour ! Si je dois y laisser la vie aujourd'hui, je serais vengé !

Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez entendu pour savoir de quel côté était ce généticien elle décida d'abattre ses cartes.

- Mr Suresh, je me rends compte que vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier l'homme que je représente, donc je vais jouer franc jeu…

Devant l'air ébahi du généticien, Kate dit, tout en reprenant progressivement sa véritable voix ainsi que son apparence :

- Je ne suis pas Sylar…

* * *

Voila voila! J'espère que tout ceci vous aura plu, le chapitre 3 est déjà prêt, mais avant de le publier, j'aimerais quand même quelques petites review...

A ce propos, merci beaucoup à **Merry-go-round** et **lilouche007** pour leur review!

Gros bisous à tous !

Srius-05


	3. Chapter 3

**Résurrection**

Suresh semblait tétanisé et cela ne la mettait pas vraiment à l'aise…

- Mr Suresh tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Comment ? Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

- Mr Suresh… commença-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui. Mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que de le faire reculer.

Kate, comprenant qu'elle lui faisait peur, s'immobilisa.

- Mr Suresh, je ne suis pas Sylar, je ne vous ferais aucun mal…

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez ses pouvoirs ? Vous aussi vous tuez ? dit-il agressivement.

- Non, je ne tue pas et je ne tuerai jamais, ça vient de mon don d'origine… j'absorbe le pouvoir des gens que je rencontre, c'est pour ça que j'en ai autant…

Suresh l'observa attentivement pendant un moment, une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux, puis il finit par bouger et s'approcher d'elle.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec cet… homme et quand je vous ai vu j'ai paniqué…

- Vous aviez toutes les raisons de paniquer, c'est à moi de vous présenter mes excuses, j'ai fait ça pour voir si vous étiez avec lui ou non…

- Ho ! et bien vous savez maintenant…

- Oui…

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous… dit-il en désignant une chaise.

Kate obéit alors qu'il s'asseyait également.

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes et qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez moi ?

- Je m'appelle Kathleen Connor, vous pouvez m'appeler Kate, dit-elle en sourirant, je suis venu vous trouver parce que, d'un part, vous avez appelé chez moi il y a quelques temps pour savoir si nous avions des pouvoirs et, d'autre part, parce que je recherche ce Sylar…

- Nous ?

- Oui, ma sœur et moi… répondit-elle en se crispant légèrement.

- Où est votre sœur ?

Kate l'observa un moment puis répondit :

- Ma soeur est morte... tuée par Sylar…

- Ho ! pardonnez-moi…

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, sauf si vous étiez de mèche avec lui, ce qui n'est pas le cas…

Mohinder hocha la tête.

- Ca explique pourquoi vous le recherchez… vous cherchez à vous venger… dit-il pensif.

- Oui, et à sauver des innocents…

- Mlle Connor…

- Kate.

- Kate, Sylar est très fort…

- Je le suis aussi Mr Suresh… j'ai tous ses pouvoirs et d'autres encore…

- Mais vous n'êtes pas une tueuse…

- Si c'est pour débarrasser le monde de cet abomination je veux bien le devenir !

Suresh passa la main dans ses cheveux en soupirant tandis que Kate l'observait.

- Quelqu'un d'autre a mon pouvoir n'est-ce pas…

Suresh releva la tête et fixa la jeune femme.

- Et vous connaissez cette personne, je me trompe ?

- Qui vous a dit que…

- Quand Sylar a essayé de me tuer et que j'ai retourné ses propres pouvoirs contre lui, il m'a dit que j'était comme quelqu'un d'autre…

- Je vois… Oui en effet il y avait quelqu'un d'autre…

- Avait ? Comment ça ?

Le généticien soupira et se leva.

- Mr Suresh ?

- Il est mort… du moins c'est ce que nous supposons…

- C'était donc un homme…Comment est-il mort ?

- Avez-vous entendu parler d'une explosion radioactive dans le ciel de New York il y a environs quatre mois ?

- Oui, bien sur, c'était dans tout les journaux… ils ont dit que c'était un convois aérien spécial qui a explosé…

- C'était lui…

Kate compris soudain.

- Vous voulez dire, avec ce pouvoir ? dit-elle en faisant apparaître une grosse boule de chaleur radioactive dans sa main.

Suresh fit un bond.

- Vous… Vous contrôlez ce pouvoir ?

- Oui, comme Sylar je pense…

- Incroyable…

- Je dois vous dire que c'est le moins facile à contrôler, j'ai du m'isoler dans le désert pour m'exercer…

Suresh hocha la tête et se rassis en croisant ses mains devant lui tout en les regardant.

- Vous dites que vous avez échappé à Sylar…

- Oui…

- Kate, je dois vous dire que cela ne sert à rien que je vous aide à le trouver car s'il a connaissance de vos pouvoirs, il vous trouvera…

Kate acquiesça.

- Par contre, si vous souhaitez lutter contre lui, il y a un moyen…

- Lequel ?

Le généticien se leva de nouveau pour aller prendre une photo épinglée sur une des cartes qui étaient affichées sur un mur et la lui tendit.

- Cette jeune fille s'appelle Claire Bennet, elle a 16 ans et possède le pouvoir de se régénérer. Sylar a déjà essayé de la tuer mais il en a été empêché par l'oncle de cette jeune fille. Si Sylar s'emparait de son pouvoir, il serait invincible et ce serait la fin…

- Alors je protègerait cette jeune fille…

Mohinder Suresh acquiesça.

- L'oncle de Claire était l'homme qui avait le même pouvoir que vous… Peter… Peter Petrelli, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait…

**Kathleen Connor, Lycée du Sud de la Californie**

Kate avait enfin réussi à retrouver la jeune cheerleader, cela n'avait pas été aisé… La jeune fille et sa famille avaient déménagé du Texas après l'explosion de New York, certainement pour sa protection…

La jeune femme était arrivée avant la fin des cours et attendait désormais à l'entrée du lycée… Elle savait qu'il ne serait pas facile de la reconnaître parmi tous ces jeunes gens pour une personne normale, mais ayant hérité de la mémoire surdéveloppé de Sylar, elle se rappelait parfaitement des traits de la jeune fille que le Docteur Suresh lui avait montré.

Kate fut tiré de ses pensées par des éclat de voix qui provenaient sans doute du terrain de sport du lycée… Avec un peu de chance, elle rencontrerait la jeune cheerleader plus vite que prévu…

La jeune femme se mit aussitôt en route et découvrit peu de temps après un groupe de jeunes filles toutes vêtues d'uniformes de pompom girl bleus. Elle reconnut tout de suite Claire. Elles s'entraînaient toutes avec plaisir et passion, Kate entendait leurs éclats de rire, certaines faisaient des clins d'œil aux garçons qui avaient le malheur de passer par là.

Kate sourit à cette vue et s'assis sur un banc pour les observer.

Elle aussi avait été cheerleader quand elle avait l'âge de ces jeunes filles, c'était l'époque où tout le monde l'aimaient, où ses parents étaient fiers de leur fille... mais son monde avait basculé le jour où elle avait découvert son pouvoir…

Perdue dans ses tristes souvenirs, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'entraînement s'était terminé et que les jeunes filles étaient rentrées aux vestiaires, ce n'est que lorsque sont instinct la prévint d'un danger mortel qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

L'alarme incendie s'était mis en route et des jeunes gens sortaient de tous côtés complètement paniqués.

Kate se métamorphosa en moineau et s'envola à tire d'ailes vers les vestiaires.

Les pompom girls étaient là, courant dans tous les sens mais aucune trace Claire.

Kate devait garder son sang froid mais c'était difficile dans le cas présent.

Elle savait que l'incendie ne pouvait pas s'être déclanché tout seul, même s'il faisait très chaud, c'était impossible dans un bâtiment tel que celui-ci… et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé jusqu'ici… Sylar était là… et, il était là pour Claire…

Elle prit une forme plus rapide et se transforma en faucon.

La jeune femme traversa tous les vestiaires, tous les couloirs, toutes les classes mais ne l'aperçut nul part.

Epuisée et sur les nerfs, Kate reprit sa forme humaine dans une classe vide.

Elle s'appuya contre le rebord d'une fenêtre en observant le chahut qu'il y avait à l'extérieur et versa une larme de colère.

Sa vision se brouilla le temps que ses larmes coulent puis redevint nette et là, elle la vit… Elle sortait de l'établissement à toutes jambes en jetant des coups d'oeil apeurés derrière elle.

Kate suivit son regard et tomba sur ce qu'il semblait être un professeur de sport mais qui n'en était pas un… Kate le savait, elle le reconnut tout de suite… Sylar…

* * *

Ouf ! Chapitre 3 publié ! Il ne tient plus qu'à vous de me faire plein de petites review toutes belles, toutes mignones pour peut-être me décider à publier le chapitre 4... A vous de voir... ; D 

Merci encore à **lilouche007**, **Merry-go-round** et **jouly18** pour leur review !

Gros bisous à tous !

Sirius-05


	4. Chapter 4

**Résurrection**

L'adrénaline monta d'un coup en elle et elle se transforma en léopard.

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas de la fenêtre, prit son élan et bondit.

Les gens qui ne s'étaient pas encore enfuit poussèrent des cris de terreur en voyant le magnifique mais terrifiant animal traverser la fenêtre du deuxième étage et atterrir à quelques pas d'eux sur ses quatre pattes.

Kate s'était blessée en traversant la fenêtre mais peu lui importait.

Sans même jeter un regard aux gens qui l'entourait, elle bondit à toute allure, guidée par ses seuls sens…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Claire Bennet aurait rêvé d'une vie normale, elle en avait eu une quand elle était enfant mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle avait la capacité de se régénérer, ce n'était plus le cas… Elle devait luter chaque jour pour survivre, non pas physiquement, elle ne pouvait mourir, mais moralement… elle devait cacher sa véritable nature au reste du monde et n'avait plus confiance en personne depuis qu'elle avait échappé la première fois à Sylar. A l'époque Peter, son oncle, était là pour elle, pour la protéger et la rassurer mais aujourd'hui, il avait disparut et elle devait vivre avec sa peine… Sylar aurait du être mort ce jours la, mais on n'avait trouvé de lui qu'une trace de sang allant jusqu'au égouts… Elle se doutait que le jours arriverait où il réapparaîtrait… et ce jour là était aujourd'hui… elle n'avait pas la moindre chance de lui échapper cette fois-ci, pourtant elle essayait désespérément… Elle courrait à n'en plus avoir de souffle…

Si seulement ses parents, Noah et Sandra Bennet, pouvaient être là, elle aurait pu leur faire ses adieux… Malheureusement ils n'étaient pas là et elle devrait mourir seule… avant même d'avoir 17 ans…

La jeune fille n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car elle tomba sur un cul de sac et fut obligé de faire demi tour mais il était déjà là, tout sourire.

Elle tenta de se défendre en vain en lui envoyant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : branches, cailloux, couvercle de poubelle ; mais il les figeait systématiquement et les lui renvoyait, la blessant par la même occasion.

- J'adore cette instant… Quand la victime lutte désespérément pour sa vie… dit-il en immobilisant la jeune fille et en la soulevant de terre par la télékinésie.

- Vous êtes un monstre ! dit-elle tant bien que mal.

Le sourire de Sylar s'élargit tandis qu'il s'approchait.

Il ne restait plus que dix mètres entre lui et sa victime quand un léopard s'interposa entre lui et elle, griffes et crocs dehors.

Sylar perdit son sourire peu à peu tandis que Kate reprenait sa forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis de Claire.

- Sylar. Dit-elle d'une voix posée.

- Vous avez finalement su comment je m'appelais…

- J'aurais préférer ne jamais le savoir…

- Hoooo ! ce n'est pas très gentil ça !

- Claire vous aller monter sur mon dos quand il vous lâchera… surtout ne me lâchez pas et faites-moi confiance !

- …

Sylar ricana et dit:

- Je ne la lâcherais jamais, elle m'est trop précieuse…

- C'est ce que nous verrons ! Claire ?

- Oui !

Kate sourit et leva les mains devant elle. Pendant un instant rien ne se passa et ce fut au tour de Sylar de sourire.

- Il semblerait que votre petit truc ne soit pas au point… dit-il tout en brisant des bouteilles de lait vides qui se trouvait à l'entrée d'une maison et de les envoyer droit sur elle.

Claire cria et Kate évita la plupart des éclat mais certain se plantèrent dans ses bras et ses cuisses.

Elle saignait abondamment mais essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Sylar souriait ouvertement maintenant, mais elle répondit :

- N'en soyez pas si sur…

A cet instant, une voiture, ou plutôt un bolide déboucha dans la rue telle une bombe et fonça droit sur l'homme.

D'une main Kate contrôlait la voiture, de l'autre elle fit apparaître une boulle d'énergie qu'elle lui envoya.

Sylar, malgré tous ses pouvoirs ne put être assez rapide pour tout maîtriser en même temps et dut relâcher la cheerleader qui retomba sur ses pied et comme l'avait demandé Kate, s'accrocha au dos de celle-ci. Alors, la jeune femme relâcha la voiture et dit :

- Accrochez-vous bien Claire !

Et elle se transforma en un cheval à la robe blanche.

Quand Sylar eut neutralisé la voiture qui n'était désormais plus qu'un tas de ferraille, il était trop tard, le cheval et la cheerleader était trop loin.

De colère, il détruisit un autre voiture et s'en fut d'un pas rageur. Il ferrait payer à cette femme son audace !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kate galopa à toute allure à travers les rues de la ville, s'assurant de temps à autre que la jeune fille était toujours sur son dos et qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies.

Les gens qui les voyaient passer les regardaient en les montrant du doigt d'un air scandalisé mais elle n'en avait que faire de l'interdiction de chevaucher en ville.

Quand elle jugea qu'elles s'étaient assez éloignées, la jeune femme chercha un endroit où elle pourrait reprendre forme humaine. Elle le trouva vite dans une ruelle déserte.

Elle s'immobilisa et se baissa un peu en hennissant pour faire comprendre à sa protégé qu'elle devait descendre.

Claire descendit souplement et Kate pu rependre forme humaine.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur épuisée et blessée tandis que Claire s'approchait d'elle avec précaution.

- N'ayez pas peur de moi Claire, je suis là pour vous protéger… dit-elle en retirant les éclats de verre de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Une fois cela fait, elle souleva les manches de ses bras et pu observer qu'il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de blessures, si ce n'est le sang qui s'y trouvait.

- Au mon dieu ! Vous êtes comme Peter ! s'exclama la cheerleader.

Kate l'observa un moment puis répondit:

- Oui, je m'appelle Kate Connor… dit-elle en lui tendant le main que Claire s'empressa de serrer.

- Claire Bennet.

- Vous allez bien ? demanda Kate, en voyant le sang sur son pull.

- Oui, tout c'est déjà refermé... comme vous…

- D'accord… Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ici Claire… Où se trouve votre maison ?

- A quelques rues d'ici, je vais nous y conduire…

Kate acquiesça et la suivit.

- Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez ?

- Par un concours de circonstances… Sylar a assassiné ma sœur mais j'ai pu en réchapper… Quelques jours avant ça, un certain Mohinder Suresh nous avait appelé pour savoir si nous avions des dons, ce qui m'a mené à lui. Nous avons donc fait connaissance et il m'a parlé de votre oncle qui avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi et il m'a aussi parlé de vous… Il m'a dit que Sylar voulait votre pouvoir... et comme je n'ai pas envi qu'il devienne invincible, je compte bien l'en empêcher…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas être avec moi 24 heures sur 24…

- Non, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent de côté, je vais donc devoir me trouver un travail et je ne pourrais pas veiller sur vous… dans ces cas-la, j'aimerais que vous ne soyez pas seule, arrangez-vous pour être entourée de beaucoup de monde, Sylar n'osera pas agir s'il y a trop de monde…

Claire acquiesça.

- Claire, dit la jeune femme en s'immobilisant et en la saisissant par les épaules, je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez prisonnière, votre vie est assez compliquée comme ça... si vous ne voulez pas de ma protection, il faut me le dire, je m'éloignerais et j'agirais à distance…

Claire l'observa un moment puis dit :

- C'est vrai, j'aimerais avoir une vie normale mais il faudrait être folle pour refuser votre protection…

- Merci Claire…

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ne pas me rejeter…

Claire lui sourit.

- Au moins j'aurais quelqu'un à qui confier tous mes secrets !

Kate rit.

- De même pour moi !

- Si nous devons souvent être ensemble, j'aimerais qu'on se tutoie si ça ne vous dérange pas…

- C'est entendu !

- Viens, il faut aller expliquer tout ça à mes parents…

* * *

Bon, c'est bizarre, mais je ne le sens pas ce chapitre... ai-je raison ou tord, à vous de me le dire... 

En attendant j'essaierai de faire un cinquième chapitre... ça dépendra aussi du nombre de review que j'aurai...

Comme toujours depuis trois chapitres, merci beaucoup à **lilouche007** et à **Merry-go-round** pour leur review !

Gros bisous à tous et peut-être à la prochaine !

Sirius-05


	5. Chapter 5

**Résurrection**

Le temps était passé tranquillement depuis leur rencontre… Claire et elle étaient devenues très proche, à tel point qu'elle la considérait presque comme sa fille… Claire était plus souvent avec elle qu'avec sa mère !

La rencontre avec les parents de la jeune fille avait été assez tendu, sa mère avait été plutôt chaleureuse malgré la peur que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux, quant à son père, lui avait été très froid et dur, allant jusqu'à la menacer… cet homme n'était pas clair s'était-elle dit à ce moment-là…

Quelques temps après, Claire lui avait expliqué que son père avait travaillé dans une organisation qui s'appelait « la Compagnie »… Cette organisation avait pour but de traquer les « gens spéciaux » comme elles. Elle avait donc eu raison de penser que cet homme n'était pas clair… elle s'en méfiait d'ailleurs toujours, s'arrangeant pour être le moins possible en sa compagnie et il faisait de même…

Quand au frère de Claire, Lyde, il avait été sympathique avec elle dès le début, Claire pensait qu'il avait le béguin pour elle et elle en avait rit. « S'il savait à qui il avait affaire… » lui avait-elle dit.

La rencontre avait les autres membre de la famille ayant été faite, il ne restait plus qu'un membre : un adorable petit chien qui l'avait, tout comme son jeune maître, adopté dès son entrée dans la maison.

Depuis lors, Kate voyait régulièrement chaque membre de la famille, elle n'avait pas laissé le choix aux parents de Claire, elle devait protéger celle-ci à tout prix, même si elle devait le faire en dehors de chez elle. Heureusement Sandra Bennet avait pris son parti et avait convainc son mari de la laisser aller et venir dans leur maison, même si elle n'y vivait pas. Elle s'entendait depuis parfaitement bien avec la mère de Claire.

Elle avait également trouvé un travail. Elle travaillait à la bibliothèque de l'école de Claire. Quel meilleur endroit pour surveiller Claire ? De plus, elle s'était trouvée une passion pour les livres qu'elle n'avait jamais approché de si près.

La jeune femme devait désormais s'habiller plus convenablement qu'un jeans mais elle gagnait bien sa vie.

En ce jour d'octobre, elle sortait de la bibliothèque, heureuse de sa journée de travail.

Elle s'étonnait chaque jour du tournant qu'avait pris sa vie, il n'y a pas si longtemps elle vivait avec sa sœur, dans un misérable appartement, pauvre et travaillait dans des conditions inhumaines…

« Aujourd'hui, pensa-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une vitre sur laquelle son reflet se reflétait, elle avait une belle vie. »

En s'observant dans le miroir, elle se trouva belle pour la première fois de sa vie.

Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait quitté son ancienne vie…

Son corps avait repris de belles formes disparues à cause de la privation. Son visage devenu anguleux avait retrouvé son ovalité, ses joues avaient retrouvées leur couleur, ses lèvres avaient retrouvées le sourire, ses yeux verts brillaient de milles éclats et ses boucles rousses qui lui tombaient maintenant au milieu du dos étaient devenues douces et soyeuses. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était le parfait stéréotype de son pays d'origine… L'Irlande… son pays aux landes vertes lui manquait tant… pourtant son départ avec sa sœur avait été le symbole d'une nouvelle vie, difficile certes, mais c'était tout de même un nouveau départ…

Elle se détourna de la vitre et sortit de l'école.

Claire était là, mais pas seule…

La jeune femme n'ayant pas perçu le danger s'approcha d'eux. La personne avec qui la jeune fille parlait n'était autre qu'un jeune homme. Grand, brun, il était assez mignon… Sa protégée lui ferrait-elle des cachotteries ?

- Claire ?

- Kate !!! Je pensais que tu devais encore ranger quelques papiers…

- Hé bien c'est fait ! Tu ne nous présentes pas ?

- Heu… West, je te présente Kate… ma… une de mes cousines…

- Enchanté jeune homme ! dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Enchanté…

- Bien, je t'attends à la voiture… ne traîne pas… à une prochaine fois West ! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Kate était heureuse pour Claire, elle qui rêvait d'une vie normale, ce jeune homme pourrait être sa chance…

Elle s'approcha de la voiture que la mère de Claire lui avait si gentiment prêtée tout en cherchant ses clefs, si bien qu'elle ne vit rien d'anormal.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rentra dans la voiture qu'elle le vit. Un billet avait été glissé entre le par brise et les essuie-glaces…

Elle le saisit et commença à le lire les sourcilles froncées. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son visage se décomposa et elle devint livide. C'est l'instant que choisit Claire pour arriver.

- Ne vas pas… commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en apercevant Kate.

- Kate ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers elle et sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Rien… répondit-elle en rangeant le billet dans son sac.

- Mais tu es toute blanche…

- Ce n'est rien Claire… Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit-elle d'un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu qui fit que Claire se renfrogna et se tue.

Kate démarra et elles partirent.

- Je suis désolée Claire, je ne voulais pas te blesser… dit-elle en se garant dans l'entrée des Bennet.

- Ce n'est rien, tout le monde à des secrets… répondit la jeune fille en sortant de son mutisme.

- Non, nous, nous n'avons pas de secrets… Je t'aurais dit tôt ou tard de quoi il s'agissait, c'est juste que je suis un peu… troublée…

Claire l'observa, puis dit :

- Je ne t'en veux pas Kate, tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire…

- Si, je tiens à cette relation de confiance que nous avons établie…

Claire lui sourit.

- Ce billet, c'est… c'est le passé qui me rattrape… dit-elle en lui faisant un fragile sourire. C'est mon père…

- Ton père ? Mais je pensais que tes parents étaient morts…

En effet, Kate se souvint de lui avoir parlé de sa famille sous ces termes. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus que sa sœur.

- C'est vrai, pour moi, ils étaient morts… mais c'est compliqué… Quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, mes parents ont eu peur de moi… Ils avaient déjà peur de ma sœur qui avait découvert les sien peu avant moi et ils nous ont traité comme des monstres, nous étions des anomalies de la nature pour eux… Je les ai détesté pour ce qu'ils nous ont dit et fait… puis nous sommes toutes deux parties de la maison… je ne les ai plus jamais revue…

Claire écouta son récit sans mot dire.

- Si je te parle de ma famille Claire, c'est que c'est mon père qui est l'auteur de ce billet… j'ignore comment il m'a retrouvé, mais c'est ainsi…

- Et, que te veut-il ?

Kate regarda un long moment dans le vide puis lâcha :

- Mon frère est en vie…

* * *

Voili voilou ! Bon, je sais, j'ai un peu tardé avant de poster ce chapitre mais bon, saison deux oblige et la rentrée il n'y a pas si longtemps... Enfin voila... 

Bon, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je pense que je vais pouvoir rejoindre la série, j'ai de vrais dons de prémonition ! Surtout à propos d'un certain nom ! Ceux qui suivent la série, en particulier la saison deux (que je n'ai malheureusement pas la chance de voir) sauront de qui je parle...

Bon sinon, je suis un peu paumé en ce moment avec cette fic... je dois un peu m'informer sur ce qui se passe dans la saison deux pour garder un peu de cohérence donc, ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas voir de chapitre toutes les semaines... et pas d'affolement!

Merci beaucoup à **lilouche-turner**, **sethnet** et **samy** pour leur revieuw ! Ca me fait comme toujours extrèment plaisir!

Bon, voilà, gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre (enfin, ça dépend toujours un peu de vous...) !!!

Sirius-05


End file.
